


Magnetic

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Reunions, gender neutral reader, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: You and Aaron briefly reconnected after his separation from Haley. When he never called you back, you assumed you'd never see the agent again. But when a serial killer breaks into your house, Aaron might have to offer more than words to compensate for the years of silence.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 25





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Kiss Prompt: staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

At the center of the bookstore, you finished the last line of your reading and gently closed your book to a generous applause. 

You smiled, eyes gracing the kind faces that filled the room. But your breath caught in your throat when your gaze locked with a pair of all-too-familiar eyes.

Just as your agent opened her mouth to transition to the Q&A portion of the evening, you tugged at her sleeve and shook your head. 

“Give me just a moment.”

“What should I tell them?”

“I don’t know, entertain them with anything. I just need a few minutes.”

You slipped behind her and out the back door. 

In the alley, you pressed your back to the brick and drew in a breath. Aaron cautiously approached you with his hands in his pockets.

“You’re quite prolific. Dave ought to be jealous.”

“I write fantasy, Aaron. Not reports on serial killers.”

“Yes, that you do. I didn't know you moved.” He smirked and took a step forward. “I was, um, I was thinking about staying in town for a few days.”

“Aaron…”

“I know I should have…” He drew in a breath and sighed. “I should have reached out. A long time ago.”

“It only took a serial killer breaking into my house to get your attention.”

“Pure coincidence.”

“In my world, we don’t believe in coincidence. We call it fate.”

As Aaron pressed his palm to the brick next to your face, you drew in a breath and looked into his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

You bit your lip and nodded. 

With a hard swallow, Aaron’s eyes lingered on your lips. 

He should have called you. But then the appropriate time to call passed by...then he doubted if it was even a good idea anymore...then Haley...then, well, he should have called you. A long time ago.

Wrapping his hand along the nape of your neck, Aaron leaned in for that fateful, long-overdue kiss. You threw your arms around him and inhaled his touch with a deep breath, melting away years of all that went unsaid.

Yes, Aaron knew he owed you more than an explanation. But he hoped, how he hoped, this would suffice.

At least for now.

After all, he would have to next few days to begin making things up to you.


End file.
